Our kickstart
by Iggynator
Summary: They have loved each other for two years. They have all classes together and other thinks that other doesn t notice him. Both have different background but there is a few things that they shares: Acting, Love and Passion. They are perfect puzzle pieces together until more drama strike into their life. Is there any way out anymore? KAMES, JOxLOGAN, JETTxCAMILLA, CARLOSxSTEPHANIE


**Hey, I kind of promised other kind of story from _Big Time Rush_ but I found this one of my notebooks. So I thinked that why not publish this because this is sort of short? So here we are with first chapter of _ Our Kickstart_! This is going to be under 10 chapter story... I at least** **hope this would be shorter than I have planned my MBAV story _My Blessing And My Curse_... So what are we waiting? Let´s go to read this...**

 **Chapter I**

 _ **James´ POV**_

I have loved him since first day at high school. I mean who would not? Just look at him. He is in all my classes and always sit in back row his hockey friends. His hair is dirty blond and it falls cutely to his sparkling green emerald eyes. He is most popular guy in our school and he would never like nerd kid like me. I mean I love to dress fancy and look attractive but it doesn´t take the fact off that I´m straight A student. No one cool, handsome and outgoing guy would never like me and especially not love me. So my love life is basically doomed from my dream guy. My dream guy is that blond, green-eyed, tall, handsome, cute, cool, hot ice hockey player who stands in front of me.

"Hey! Boy! Are you going to pay the food? It´s four fifty!" School´s lunch lady said. I blushed and paid my chicken and veggies and mashed potato. I looked around in cafeteria to find my best friends.

 _[Linebreak]_

"Jaime! Over here!" I heard my best friend´s yelling my nickname that she gave me in pre-school. I smiled at her and mazed my way to the table.

I sat next to my twin. He is shorter than me and we have different style. Only things we have a common are brown hair and eye color, straight A grades and friends. He loves reading more than me and he isn´t that fun-going than me. Even tho I haven´t be in many parties and popular events, I still love to party.

"He guys!" I said. Camille sad opposite me on the other side the small table.

"James! What´s up?" My other best friend and Logan´s girlfriend Jo sat other side of my brother.

"Nothing much", I smiled and took my fork full of mashed potato.

"Come on Jame! It´s him, isn´t it?" Logan looked me and I felt blood race on my cheeks. My friends and my family know that I´m gay. I´m not ready to tell that in school tho and I wish that isn´t soon.

"Knew it big bro! Still over the hills for that guy! Give us a rest and ask him out!" Logan smirked. I hit his forearm not hard.

"Jaime! Stop hitting my Logie!" Jo whined. I just rolled my eyes

"Guys stop it! Leave him alone! He is liked that guy for two years! We have to make him notice him", Jett said as he sat next to Camille.

"Jett! NO way! I don´t want to!" I hissed.

"James! You should say something soon because hot blond ice hockey player is on his way here!" Camille said with little shock mirrored on her face. I looked over my shoulder. Shit! HE IS COMING HERE! HE IS COMING THIS WAY! I panicked and blushed. He stopped next to me and took free chair from next table and sat down between me and Camille.

"Hey Jett! You never introduced your friends to me!" Kendall´s angelic voice echoed in my ears.

"Hey Kendall! Oh yeah. This is my angel Camille. Her best friend is Jo and she is Logan´s girl. Next to you is Camille´s other best friend and Logan´s twin James. Middle of Jo and James is my best friend Logan", Jett introduced us. I had feeling that Kendall looked me longer than others.

"Hey Kendall" Jo, Camille and Logan said. Kendall nodded to them. He looked me questionably. I raised my eye brow. His arms were thick and when he raised his hand, his blue t-shirt rose a little and showed slide of his pale skin and tight abs. Oh God! His stomach was so flat and smooth looking that I wanted to kiss and touch it so much. Kendall´s ass was great and I wanted to feel it under my hands and squeeze it. I wanted to suck his neck full of hickies, mess his blond hair, kiss his lips until they were red and swallowed, take his breath away and fuck him senseless. Oh God! How much I wanted to cuddle with him, kiss him, have sex with him and so so many things.

Shit! I felt little James´ twisted and I was half hard. Only thinking Kendall I got boner and in front of him! Fuck. I to think something disgusting like my brother having sex with best friend. I shivered to thought about that and my boner was gone.

 _[Linebreak]_

"James! Earth to James!" I felt Logan pinching me. I glared my brother. He just rolled his eyes. I just hoped that they didn´t saw my boner before.

"What classes do you have next?" Kendall asked.

"I have history with Jo!" Camille said. She loved history almost as much as her friends and acting.

"We have PE, right Log?" Jett smirked. Logan nodded. We rose from our seats and threw our trashes in trash cans. We all six walked to our lockers. Mine were between Logan and Jett. Camille´s and Jo´s were a few lockers down from Logan. Kendall´s was opposite side the hall way.

"What is your next class James?" Kendall asked as he walked to my locker. Of course he never saw me in classes. This is one of the reasons that he would never love me more than friend.

"Drama", I loved drama lessons. I want to be an actor or a model.

"Hey, we have same class. Wan to walk there together?" Kendall blushed. I speechlessly stared at Kendall. HE, Kendall Knight, asked ME, James Diamond, to walk WITH HIM to our next class?

"I get it totally if you don´t want to! See ya!" Kendall left to walk to theatre. I took my books and ran after him.

"Sure! It would be fun", I said when I reached him end of the locker hall way.

 _[Linebreak]_

"James? Do you like acting? Because if you don´t like acting, you should change classes. I mean that you look like actor and you love acting and I…" Kendall said quickly and blushed. I laughed a little while little pink blush rose to my cheeks from his complement. The guy I have loved for two years is talking to me and blushes when he say something nice to me.

"Yeah! I love acting and I want to be an actor someday. I think that I have always loved acting. I mean I been acting and taking drama lessons since I was four. Acting is three out of four in my life. It is just few thing in my life that I have and I love!" I said with passion in my eyes that they sparkled little bit brighter than normally.

"Why you chose drama?" I asked when I opened theatre's door.

"Promise that you won´t hat me if I tell you?" Kendall asked shyly. I blinked. Kendall was shy? Okay! When was last time Kendall Knight –our school´s most popular student and hockey team´s captain- was shy? Maybe never.

"I won´t hate you! You can trust me!" I said when we sat few row back than others.

"I chose drama because of…" Kendall started.

"Diamond! Knight! Stage now! Billy Elliot! Diamond Billy and Knight Michael! Okay guys! Billy is about to find that his best friend is a gay! And Action!" Mr. Joston yelled and held our scripts.

" _Billy! You´re freezing_!" Kendall said and took my hand.

" _Michael why dad left? He hates me! He hates me_!" I put everything in that role.

" _Billy! You have me_!" Kendall pressed my hands onto his sides.

" _What are you doing?_ " I asked. I knew that this was a play but it still makes me dizzy.

" _I want to keep you warm_!" Kendall said and took one step closer to me.

" _Why?_ " I couldn´t breathe.

" _Because I like you!_ " Kendall said and then our lips met. In second it was over. It was WOW!

" _What was that for?_ " I asked in panic.

" _I like you! I´m a gay!_ " Kendall looked at me like he is truly meaning it. I looked at him and took few steps a back.

"Bravo boys! Amazing! James, you´re Billy in the play and Kendall you´re Michael! James make your dance part in Academy try outs!" Teacher yelled and Kendall stepped out of the stage. I nodded to teacher who pressed play on the radio. The beat hit me and I let it into my body. I started to dance like I wanted to win. I danced like I always did; with passion without real reason. That is dance to me and sometimes it is just habit. After the song ended, I fell on the floor.

"Wow James! That was unbelievable!" Kendall said as I jumped off the stage.

"Thanks!" I blushed. Kendall and I went back to our seats. Kendall put his arm around me and tried to kiss me.

"James! Was that really you? You were like elastic over there!" Kendall whispered and his hand was too close my privates while he bite my ear leaf.

"Kendall! Stop it! Okay!" I yelled.

 _[linebreak]_

I ran out of the theatre and straight into my car where I broke into tears and sobbing. Why he did something like that? I knew that he was sort of player but this felt so wrong. I never thought that he would do that to me. I have had crush on him. But not anymore. I thought I could trust him and be a friend or more with him.

"Jame? Are you okay?" I heard Logan´s sat next to me. I shook my head to negative answer.

"Oh Jame! C´mere big bro! What happened? I was in locker room with Jett. Then Kendall popped in and said that you would need me in panic. I looked you everywhere when I saw you sitting here. Jame tell me!" Logan hugged me tighter.

"Kendall", I cried and wetted Logan´s gym shirt.

"What he did to you?" Logan sounded furious.

"He tried to kiss and came too close to me after our act. He liked my dance and he was excited. I said stop to him but…" I cried more. Logan got his cell and texted somebody. In few minutes Jett and girls showed up.

"Cam help Jame back with you and Jo. He needs you. Jett you sit here. We have to leave now. Jame needs us!" Logan told our friends and kissed my forehead. Camille too me by my shoulders and helped me to back seats. Jo and Camille sat both my sides. Logan looked me through the review mirror. I rested my head on Camille´s shoulder and cried on it. Jo had her arms around me. I have awesome brother and great friends. So who needs idiot like Kendall? The answer is me. I LOVE Kendall Knight.

 **What will happen next? Is Kendall trouble or will something happen that James give up his feelings? Only way to find out it read the next chapter!**

 **This was the first chapter and hope you liked;) I got advices to linebreaks but I still don´t get it right...**

 **~Iggynator**


End file.
